Captain America
Must See Episodes * Operation: Rebirth Personality Little is shown of Captain America on during Logan's recounts of World War 2 and he is never seen directly addressing anyone, nevertheless, his position as a war hero and his desire to risk his life to save others along with his desire to ensure other's don't suffer his fate as a result of the imperfect rebirth process indicates that he is a man of strong convictions, upstanding morality, and concern for the safety and well being of others. Physical appearance Due to his brief appearance, all that is known of Captain America's appearance is that his eyes are blue, he appears to be Caucasian and wore a red, white and blue uniform with small wings on the facial mask and a large "A", symbolizing America. Early Life The first test subject of the experimental Super Soldier procedure, the formula gave Steve Rogers super-strength, speed, and agility, creating Captain America, the leader of the Allies' assault in World War II. A soldier from Canadian Special Ops, who would later go on to become Wolverine, joined Captain American on his missions. Season 2 During World War II he fought alongside Wolverine, protecting the Allied troops as well as freeing the others held by the Nazi SS. When the two broke into Auschwitz, the first person they rescued was a young boy named Erik Lensherr. Unfortunately, the super soldier formula took an adverse effect on Cap's system and it was revealed that the formula was killing him, it was deemed unstable, and was not to be taken by humans. Fearing that those in power may force the procedure onto others, Captain America and Logan destroyed the lab and the formula so no one else would suffer as he had. Rogers was then placed into cryogenic suspension, to be awakened when a cure to his condition was found. Powers and Abilities Like his Marvel Comics counterpart, Steve Rogers' natural physical abilities were boosted to the highest peak a human could ever achieve, by the use of the Super Soldier Serum. It's unclear, however, how powerful he actually was, as his appearances had been very limited. An apparent weakness, however, is the Serum's instability with humans, which would have caused Steve's death in the nearby future. For that, he had to be put in cryogenic suspension, until a cure could be found. Notes * Captain America is the only Marvel Superhero to cross over with Evolution and is the second superhero referenced during the course of the series. The first being a small Tony Stark/Iron Man building with SE on the front. -On Angel's Wings In the Comics * Taught Quicksilver hand-to-hand combat. * Wolverine and Captain America were part of the same Weaponized Program. Steve being Weapon I and Logan as Weapon X. * He and Wolverine were part of a Weaponized Program to make unstoppable soldiers. Logan was widely known as Weapon X. Believing X for unknown. But it actually stood for the Roman number 10. Making him the 10th experiment. Other faces of Captain America Captain America-Steve.jpg|'Captain America: The First Avenger' Film (2011) Captain America-Captain.jpg|'Captain America: The First Avenger' Film (2011) Captain America-Cap.jpg|'Captain America: The First Avenger' Film (2011) The Avengers- Steve Rogers.jpg|'The Avengers' Film (2012) Thor- Steve Rogers.jpg|'Thor: The Dark World' Film (2013) Winter Soldier-Steve.jpg|'Captain America: The Winter Soldier' Film (2014) Age of Ultron_-_Steve Rogers.jpg|'Avengers: Age of Ultron' Film (2015) Spiderman and Amazing Friends .Captain America..jpg|Spiderman and Amazing Friends (1981-1983) X-Men Animated Serie .Captain America.jpg|X-Men: The Animated Series TV Series (1992-1997) Spiderman Animated serie .Captain America.jpg|Spiderman Animated Serie TV Series (1994-1998) Avengers United They Stand .Captain America.jpg|Avengers United They Stand. TV Serie (1999-2000) The Super Hero - Steve.jpg|The Super Hero Squad Show TV Series (2009 -2011) Avengers Mighty heroes .Captain America.png|Avengers Mighty Heroes TV Series (2010 -2012 Ultimate Spiderman- Steve.png|Ultimate Spider-Man TV Series (2012 - present Animated Series - Steve.png|Avengers Assemble (2013-Present) Hulk And The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Captain America.jpg|Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H .TV Series (2013-2015) Marvel Disk Wars .Captain America.jpg|Marvel Disk Wars TV Series (2014) Marvel VS Capcom 3 .Captain America.jpg|Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Fate of Two Worlds (2011) Category:Characters Category:One-Time Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Adults Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Leader Category:Military